


an exception to the rule

by ge69rge



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Older brother Dream, Pining, dinner ig?, dream is a simp, i deleted it i’m sorry LMAO, if you saw that first sentwnce before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge
Summary: even though he’s extremely close to his sisters, he has a single rule he has to abide by. their friends are off-limits; with no exceptions. no flirting, no dating, no nothing. strictly platonic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), S - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	an exception to the rule

  
  


clay is the second oldest of four sisters. he’s had to endure the torture of hundreds of “surprise makeovers!!” alongside  with having to make a few death threats pertaining to him leaving his sisters alone. to put it simply, clay is a damn good brother. 

even though he’s extremely close to his sisters, he has a single rule he has to abide by .  their friends are off-limits; with no exceptions. no flirting, no dating, no nothing. strictly platonic.

in all honesty,  that was pretty easy for clay since most of them were younger than him by five years  or so , so if he liked their friends that would be straight-up weird.  however there was devon, the oldest sibling of the wastaken clan. she was a few years older than clay, and she acted like it. she was pretty put together, she had a job as a computer engineer and already had a long term partner. she was everything clay wanted to be. he looked up to her, but he would never be able to tell her that, obviously. vulnerability is gross. 

“i’m having coworkers come over for dinner,” devon explained as she pulled out plates, pans, and  really  everything  else she  had  needed to make a meal, “either you can stay and help me cook, or go back to mom’s,” sounded pretty harsh, but clay took no mind to it. that’s just how devon is, abrasive in all the right places. 

“i’ll stay- can i stay for dinner, too? you know your cooking is much better than mom’s,” he asked, nudging his sister playfully. she shot him a glare before shrugging.

“yeah, i guess so. just don’t act like a fool and embarrass me,” devon ordered sternly while pointing an accusatory finger towards the younger boy. clay put his hands up in the air as if to show mock surrender. “also, there will be a guy coming over,” she added.

“yeah? and what about it?” clay questioned as he leaned over his sister to grab a piece of cheese before stuffing it into his mouth. when he reached for another, his  hand was  swatted away. 

“i know your type, and he most definitely fits the criteria,” devon said cryptically. “and-”

“yadda, yadda, yadda, hands off; i know. you don’t have to explain it every time you have friends within a fifteen foot radius of me. i know the rules,” clay interrupted, “i’ve heard this spiel about a thousand times.”

devon furrowed her eyebrows at him, but decided to let it go for now. They cooked with the  welcoming  accompaniment of music playing in the background. clay  must say, it was a pretty good song. 

the smell of the food was starting to make clay’s stomach grumble. “when will they be here, i’m starving!” he whined as he set the table,  devon  right behind him. they worked well together, as usual. 

“maybe in a few minutes-” devon  started, right  as the doorbell rang. “or they’re here now,” she corrected. “you go ahead and finish,  and i’ll bring them in.” 

“sir, yes, sir!” clay affirmed before giving a playful salute to his sister. she snorted in amusement and turned towards the entrance of her house. 

pleasantries were exchanged before devon brought the  trio into the dining room where clay was standing, right outside of the kitchen. he had a polite smile on his face and waited for everyone to find their places at the table. 

the blond sat next to his sister since there were no open chairs left. 

“this is my brother, clay,” devon introduced, gesturing over to the blond. “this is darryl, nick, and george. they all work in the coding program.”

“nice to meet you guys,” clay greeted with a toothy grin. 

his eyes inspected every one of his sister’s coworkers, wondering which one she was referring to earlier. he didn’t think darryl was the one she was talking about. don’t get him wrong, he thought darryl was handsome, but just not “his type.” when he looked at nick, he was hit with  total frat boy energy. he had a nike hoodie on - that was actually a nice shade of blue - and had ruffled hair. his appearance practically screamed, “i’m straight!” 

when he looked at the last guest, he felt his heart skip a beat. he must’ve been the one devon was talking about. george’s hair was chocolate brown, and his eyes it matched beautifully. his pink lips were curled into a gentle smile as he laughed at something nick had said. clay didn’t hear it, he was too busy watching george. 

“isn’t that right, clay?” devon prompted, abruptly pulling her brother out of his thoughts. 

“huh? oh, yeah, totally,” he said, finally snapping out of his trance. he wasn’t even sure what he was agreeing to. 

everyone else erupted into laughter, causing clay’s face to heat up. “wha- what’s so funny?” he squawked, his head whipping around to catch glimpses of everyone cracking up. 

“i just- ha- was asking- hehe- if you had a crush on george. you were staring at him for, like, five minutes,” devon wheezed, wiping a tear  that was  falling down her cheek. “you haven’t even touched your food. you were just complaining how hungry you were!” she teased her little brother, mirth sparkling in her green eyes. 

“i- no i don’t! i was just- uh- trying to see if he liked the food or not!” clay stammered before adding to himself, “yeah, that’s what i was doing…”

“yeah, right. eat your food before it gets cold, clay,” devon said in her “motherly” voice. apparently she has the right to copy  their  mom because she’s  the  oldest; clay thinks that’s bullshit. 

“tch,” clay scoffed before complying and started to eat his spaghetti, it was  actually lukewarm by the time he dug in.

for the remainder of the dinner, clay looked at george a sum of five times! _five_! that is surely a personal record. thankfully, he didn’t get called out by his sister anymore, but he was pretty sure george caught him once or twice.

the way that their eyes would meet across the table felt like magic. somehow, every time george caught clay’s gaze, it was at the most unattractive moments. once, he was stuffing his face with garlic bread and the next time he  had  got ten marinara sauce below his lip. george subtly hinted at where the sauce was with an amused grin by tapping his chin - it was simply embarrassing.

dinner came to a close when devon thanked everyone for coming and expressed how she’s glad that they were able to talk about their new project. she ushered them to the door, going on and on about needing to head to bed. it was literally 7:30, but no one questioned her. 

while his sister was at the door, he started to clean up the dining room by picking up stray silverware and napkins. it took a few minutes for devon to finally come back to clay to help clean up  the table . 

“george is pretty nice, isn’t he?” devon asked innocently as she piled the plates on her forearms. 

“yeah, i guess so,” clay sighed softly, thinking back to the brunette that he’s known for only an hour and a half. _rules are meant to be broken, right? clay thought to himself._ if it was any other sister, he would probably try attempt to make a compromise, but since it’s his older sister he wouldn’t even attempt to think about going behind her back. 

“you guess so?” his sister prompted,  an eyebrow raised. 

“that’s what i said, you can hear me,” clay snapped.

“someone’s grumpy,” devon said in a mocking tone that  would make  any sane person get angry. 

clay gave his sister an annoyed look before grabbing his phone and turning to go  in to the living room. he was passive-aggressive enough to push all  the  chores on his sister, it was her dinner anyway. 

when he checked his phone, there was a text from an unknown number. 

_ hi,  _ it read. 

_ hello?  _ clay responded with a quirk of the eyebrow. 

_ your sister said i was an “exception to the rule?” i have no clue what that means.  _

clay read the text message in shock. 

_ oh wait- i forgot to mention, i’m george :] maybe we can get coffee sometime? _

clay quickly changed the identification name to “george (the cute guy from dinner)” and quickly responded with  _ yea! sure :,D let’s do that.  _

_ tell your sister i said thanks for giving me your number ;]!! _

clay wasted no time before screaming at devon, “thank you!”

“no problem, nerd!”


End file.
